


Slashed Vow

by KitaruArashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: Peter gets to watch the fruit of Derek's idiocy.or the very dramatic results of my writer's block.





	Slashed Vow

Peter watched his nephew with a raised brow. He'd married the spark about two years ago now yet here he was- a blonde firmly planted in his lap. Kate her name was, a regular at the pub. Loud, crass and frankly unpleasant. There was just something off about her.   
Derek didn't seem to notice though. His lips were making a steady trip up her neck. It was revolting. His nephew was a fool. With a sigh, Peter drank the rest of his drink. Should he save his nephew from his idiocy?

With a loud bang, the bar door flew open. Stiles, Derek's husband strode in wedding knot in one hand, cleaver in the other. Derek looked up in alarm and stood, placing Kate away and slightly behind himself.

Every eye followed Stiles, a hush falling over the room. He stopped a foot in front of Derek and dropped the knotted rope on the bar top. When Derek opened his mouth, Stiles swung his other arm up and brought the cleaver down hard on the wedding knot, severing it cleanly in two. 

"Fidelity." The word sounded like a curse, spit at him and Derek flinched back, closing his mouth with a snap. Stiles pulled his wedding ring off and tossed it to the barkeeper.   
"For repair costs." Then he swung around on his heel and went to walk away. 

Peter sucked in a breath as the next three or four seconds unfolded. it was beautiful and vicious to watch.   
Stiles took a step away, Derek grabbed his shoulder then Stiles froze for just a moment. Then he dipped his shoulder, shrugging the hand off. He spun, his fist snapping out and connecting with Derek's nose. Derek dropped landing on his back with a thud, Stiles planted a foot on his chest. His hand sweeping up and pulling the cleaver from the counter, and sliding it under the edge of Derek's jaw. Kate took a single step forward and Stiles looked up his eyes glowing a luminous purple. 

"Either one of you come anywhere near me again, I will eviscerate you. You lost the right to lay your hands on me when you broke your wedding vows for that bitch, Derek. Hope it was worth it." 

As Peter blew out the breath that caught in his throat, Stiles closed his eyes and pulled in one long breath and took his foot of Derek's chest. When he opened his eyes they were back to their typical whiskey brown. He turned and strode out of the bar his head held high. Wedding knot severed on the bar, cleaver in hand.   
Peter couldn't help himself he had to follow. 

Stiles ignored his presence for a block of so then he turned and threw the cleaver. It sank into the wood next to his head like a hot knife through butter.   
Peter held up his hands and tilted his head to the side when he saw the tear tracks on Stiles' face. 

"I just came to see if there was anything I cold do. See if you were alright." Peter kept his voice soft, Stiles never did trust him. He was hurting right now though, so maybe he would accept a little help. Just a little comfort, so he could get close to the spark. With a wet chuckle, Stiles ran a hand over his shorn hair. 

"How or why would I be okay? My husband, the supernatural creature has been cheating on me with a hunter. I can't even go to the bar and get drunk..." Stiles smiled grimly and let his sentence trail off so Peter could fill in the blanks. 

"Well, I've always said my nephew was a fool. I happen to have a few bottles of whiskey you're more than welcome to. I think you currently need to be drunk more than I do." Peter lifted a brow and waved and arm in the direction of his home, hoping Stiles would go. 

Stiles strode forward and jerked the cleaver out of the wood next to his head.   
"After you."


End file.
